O Tutor
by ssnow
Summary: Nessie vai para a faculdade e conheçe Jacob Black, seu tutor de 'Mitos antigos'. Amor/Odio. LONG-FIC/TODOS HUMANOS
1. Cap1 Saindo de casa

Consegui! Foi o pensamento que me dominou naquela manha ensolarada de Phoenix. Meu ultimo dia no mesmo teto que meus pais. Não que eu não gostasse deles... era mais pela sensação e liberdade. Sim, eu iria morar sozinha. Em outra cidade.

Durante um ano eu estudei intensamente para conseguir uma bolsa na Universidade de Forks, e finalmente consegui. Meu sonho: estudar Antropologia e as lendas antigas dos Quileutes da reserva indígena de La Push.

Levantei da cama muito animada e corri para a cozinha tomar meu café da manha, dando de cara com meus pais sentados à mesa, comendo e rindo como dois adolescentes. Urgh! Limpei minha garganta e os dois viraram-se para me encarar.

- Bom dia minha princesa! – minha mãe era realmente linda. Os cabelos castanhos na altura da cintura e com seus olhos cor de chocolates – que por sorte eu tinha herdado – ela era jovem e quem à via nunca diria que era minha mãe.

- Bom dia mamãe! – falei dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Eu também quero! – meu pai reclamou com seu sorriso torto.

- Ciumento! – sorri, abraçando-o por trás estalando um beijo na sua testa.

Se pensaram que minha mãe era bonita, então deviam ver meu pai. Ele arrancava suspiros das minhas amigas do colégio, das minhas professoras ( e de alguns professores também) e de qualquer mulher que o visse. Seus cabelos eram acobreados, como os meus, e os olhos verdes.. que olhos.

- Eu falei com a sua tia Alice e ela vai te levar ao aeroporto. – minha mãe disse dando uma torrada na boca do meu pai.

- Tudo bem – assenti tomando meu café – O carro já está lá?

- Aham, junto com as chaves da sua casa na reserva. – meu pai me olhou com uma cara preocupada.

- Não se preocupe pai...eu sei me cuidar. – dei meu melhor sorriso.

- Eu espero que sim Renesmee. – Ok! Ele me chamou pelo nome inteiro, deve estar mesmo preocupado.

- Eu ligo todo dia... – não terminei de falar e minha tia Alice já estava buzinando furiosamente.

- Alguém vai perder o vôo! – ela gritou com sua voz de fada.

Meu pai me ajudou a carregar minhas malas para o carro nada discreto da Alice, um Porsche amarelo que ela ganhou do tio Jasper.

- Não vá Nessie! Ainda dá tempo! - ela me implorou me apertando em seus abraço. Alice era menor que eu, mas era incrivelmente forte.

- Tia...me solta...respirar... – consegui por pra fora e todos riram, menos eu. – Você vai me visitar, esqueceu?

- Sempre! – ela pulou batendo palmas como uma criança.

- Meu bebê... – minha mãe disse chorosa me abraçando – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Mãe! Eu vou estudar... não é como se eu nunca mais fosse voltar para casa. – role meu olhos como meu pai fazia.

- Se comporte minha filha – meu pai disse se juntando ao abraço.

- Abraço coletivo! – Tia Alice gritou, vindo correndo pular em cima de nós.

- Agora chega! – falei escondendo um sorriso – Vamos tia.

--


	2. Cap2: Grande Sorteio

**n/a: **Olá a todos *-*

Então, to postando o 2º cap.

Obrigada T pelas dicas *-*

**Cap. 2: Grande sorteio ¬¬**

Se tinha uma coisa que eu que eu ia adorar nessa cidade com certeza é o clima. Frio, chuva e mais frio. Tudo o que eu sempre quis e em Phoenix era impossível.

Saí cedo de casa para poder conhecer a reserva antes de ir para a Universidade. Entrei no Volvo que meu pai pai me deu e fui dar uma volta. Era verde, muito verde. E tinha cheiro de sal, e musgo. Maravilhoso. Uma garoa fina começou a cair assim que estacionei ao lado de uma enorme moto, estilo aquelas de alguns motoqueiros gordos, de barba e tatuagem adoravam andar.

- Maluco! – sussurrei ao passar ao lado da moto.

Tentei correr até a parte coberta do campus, mas desastrada como sempre fui, acabei tropeçando e batendo com tudo num garoto enorme que estava parado no meio da chuva.

- Me desculpa... eu tropeç... – ele se virou e me encarou segurando o riso.

- Seguuuuura! – ele riu tão alto que me assustei. – Eu sou o Seth, muito prazer.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu. Ele era enorme, e uma graçinha.

- Nessie – foi o que eu consegui dizer, e ainda gaguejando. – Me desculpe.

- Relaxa miniatura – ele sorriu mostrando os dentes – Isso acontece toda hora. Você é nova?

- Sou sim... – eu ainda estava formulando uma resposta quando... – Peraí! Você me chamou de quê mesmo? – levantei um dedo no rosto dele.

- Miniatura, tampinha... Você sabe... – ele fez um gesto com a mão indicando a minha altura.

- Como se você fosse grande – falei com desdém, porque ele realmente era grande, mas não muito. Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada, me chamando para dentro da universidade. – Poste ambulante – murmurei para mim mesma.

O prédio era enorme e os corredores maiores ainda. Seth ainda estava ao meu lado, cumprimentando algumas pessoas pelo caminho.

- Qual a sua primeira aula Tamp.? – Ótimo, agora eu tinha um apelido. Fuzilei o garoto com os olhos antes de mexer na papelada em minhas mãos, procurando meu horário.

- Mitos Antigos. – falei ainda com os olhos no papel. Levantei meu rosto e ele estava me olhando, como uma criança na frente de uma pilha de doces, com as duas mãos juntas, prestes a bater palmas. – O que foi? – disse imitando-o.

- Vamos juntos! – ele me abraçou pelos ombros, bagunçando meus cabelos.

- Hey! – reclamei dando um beliscão na sua barriga. Ele não se importou.

- Você é legal Nessie, algo me diz que seremos grandes amigos.

- E você é estranho. – completei sorrindo, já começava a gostar do gigante.

- Que seja... – ele deu de ombros me levando para dentro de uma sala enorme.

--

As cadeiras estavam quase todas ocupadas. Eu e Seth nos sentamos no meio, atraindo olhares curiosos pelo modo que riamos de tudo.

- Bom dia calouros! – o silencio se fez na sala,quando um homem loiro de olhos verdes entrou na sala, carregando algumas pastas. – Eu sou o Profº Newton.

- Vamos logo Newton.. o sorteio – Seth reclama impaciente ao meu lado.

- Que sorteio? - Olhei para ele curiosa.

Seth abriu a boca para me responder, quando o Sr. Newton começou a falar.

- Como vocês são calouros, eu irei sortear um tutor do 4º ano para cada um de vocês – Seth sorriu me olhando, fazendo um sinal com a mão apontando o professor. Dei de ombros. – Vocês - ele apontou para duas garotas que estavam sentadas em ambas as pontas da sala – peguem um papel e passem o saco para trás.

- Vamos ser os últimos – Seth reclamou, estávamos sentados no meio da sala.

Foi então que eu reparei o grupo que entrava na sala, parando em frente ao enorme quadro branco.

- Huhuul! – Seth deu um pulo ao meu lado, me assustei – Leah! – ele apontou para uma garota que estava parada na porta. Ela retribuiu o aceno forçando um sorriso.

- Acabaram os papéis Sr. Newton. – disse erguendo o saco e balançando-o em minahs mãos.

- Impossível! – ele olhou para os veteranos na frente. – Quem não colocou o nome aí? – Nossa, ele tava irritado.

Silêncio.

- Bom, já que ninguém vai falar... – Turma, vai falando quem tiraram para eu conferir na lista.

- Fui eu. – uma voz rouca e risonha entrou pela sala tomando toda a minha atenção.

- Muito adulto Jacob – o professor respondeu encarando o moreno gostosão, porque convenhamos, o cara era lindo – de um jeito cafajeste. – Você vai ser o tutor da ... – ele me olhou confuso.

Eu corei. Todos na sala viraram para me encarar. Até o palhaço do Seth tava me encarando.

- Re... Renesmee – consegui falar com a voz trêmula.

- Pois bem – o Sr. Newton se virou para o tal Jacob, que estava ao lado da tal Leah – Você é o tutor dela. Podem ir. – apontando a porta.

- Nossa como você tá vermelha Tamp.! – Seth estava me olhando tentando não rir. Dei um tapa no seu braço, escondendo meu rosto com meus cabelos.


End file.
